Naruto Randomness
by digitalcat17
Summary: Well...Naruto and co. do random things. For instance from the Monthy Python naruto and gang doo stuff. Hopefully there will be more than Monthy Pythonness. Well....when some people stop getting completly random Monthy Python ideas.looks at Iloveinuyasha44
1. The Coconut

I unfortunately do not own Naruto…but anyways ON WITH THE STORY!

The Coconut

One day Naruto and his group were out walking.

"Hey look a coconut!" Naruto shouted pointing to a coconut on the ground.

"How did that get here?" Sakura wondered out loud. "This is a temperate zone, and coconuts grow in tropical zones."

"Yay! Coconut!" Naruto happily shouted jumping around with the coconut.

'Baka noisy Naruto.' Sasuke thought glaring at the hyper Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Ino shouted glomping him, with Shikamaru and Chouji following

behind her. Naruto just kept jumping around.

"I-N-O!" Sakura raged seeing her glomp Sasuke. She then started trying to pull her off.

"Hey Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled to get his attention. "Where'd you get the coconut?" He asked pointing to the round object Naruto was holding.

"I found it!" he replied happily holding the coconut at arms length.

"This is a temperate zone. Coconuts live in tropical zones." Chouji said munching on his bag of chips.

"So? Maybe a swallow flew it here." Naruto replied going back to jumping around with the coconut.

"What? A one ounce bird carrying a one pound coconut?" Shikamaru asked watching Naruto dancing with it.

"Ya sure whatever." Naruto answered. Sakura was still pulling Ino off Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke said. 'People are annoying…..' he thought.

"HEY! A COCONUT!" Orochimaru gasped as he sees Naruto and co. "MUST-GET-COCONUT!" He appears at where the people are. "Give me the coconut!" Orochimaru demanded.

"No! MINEE!" Naruto screamed and hide behind the group of people.

"Give meeeeeeee" Orochimaru whined chasing Naruto around trying to get coconut. Suddenly for some reason Itachi and Kisame appear out of nowhere.

"Look a Coconut!" Kisame exclaimed, pointing at Naruto running around followed by Orochimaru.

"A coconut? Where?" Itachi asked following his pointed finger. "Wow… a coconut…………………….let's steal it!"

"OK!" Kisame said and they jumped down to where the people were because they were in a tree. (go trees!)

"We're gonna steal your coconut!" Itachi said pointing at Naruto.

"Noooooo! Mine! And why does everyone want to steal my coconut?" Naruto asked.

"Well… It's a coconut soo why not?" Orochimaru replied.

"Hmm…..Good point..." Naruto replied. Then Itachi, Kisame, and Orochimaru started to chase Naruto for the coconut. Everyone one else just sweat dropped and watched.

As the day went on Naruto, Orochimaru, Itachi, and Kisame found a whole pile of coconuts in the forest and gave one to everyone soo every one had a coconut. Then they ran around, set a coconut on fire by accident, and bugged Sasuke and co. for no reason.

Me: Sooo what do you think? Hmm? Hmm? Hmmm?

Itachi: WTF what makes you think that I want a coconut? glare

Me: you never know.

Itachi: Uhu…..sure whatever……..

Naruto: Coconuts are cool!

Sasuke: Naruto…..you too noisy.

Sakura: Sasuke! glomp

Sasuke: twitch

Itachi: You got the coconut Idea from Michelle who got it from the Monty Python…

Me: Maybe……..shifty eyes

Shikamaru: Anyways…..review please.

Me: Yes! Please review because this is kinda my first fic……..soo ya…


	2. The Knights Who say Ni

Me: Yay! I back! Thank you, Iloveinuyasha44 and Falcon226 for being kind enough to review the other chapter. –sniff sniff- I guess no one else likes it. T-T that makes me sad…….but anyways…..

Itachi: ……………

Sasuke: HI EVERYONE!

Me: As you can see Sasuke has become hyper…

Iloveinuyasha44: why is sasuke hyper?

Me: cause you gave him a pill….

Iloveinuyasha44: and it's time for Itachi's pill –stuffs pill in mouth along with water-

Itachi: . -is thinking- NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Me: soo anyways while the pill is working its magic we read the STORY!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Knights Who Say Ni!

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were riding through a forest. Behind them random ninja people were clapping coconuts together to make it seem like they were really riding horses (which they are pretending to ride, see Monthy python and the Holy Grail if you have no idea what I'm talking about).

"HALT PEOPLE!" a voice said as three people popped up in front of them.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked staring suspiciously at the people. "YOUR AFTER MY COCONUT AREN'T YOU?" he yelled holding a coconut as far as he could from the three.

"Umm…. No…..we have coconut over there." The first one said.

"Oh……'' Naruto said relaxing.

'Baka noisy Naruto…….' Sasuke thought.

"WE ARE THE KIGHTS WHO SAY NI! We are Orochimaru, Kisame, and Itachi!" The chorused together. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke gasped.

"But aren't you guys ninja's?" Sakura asked after a second of thinking.

"Shhhhhhh!" Orochimaru, Itachi, and Kisame hushed.

"They're not supposed to know that!" Itachi whispered.

"Oh right! Sorry I forgot." Sakura whispered back. Naruto was still in shock.

"NOOO NOT THE KNIGHTS WHO SAY NI!AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed not paying attention to what Sakura had said.

"YES! The knights who say NI demand a shrubbery if you whish to pass through!" Kisame said.

"Where are we suppose to find a shrubbery?" Sasuke asked looking bored.

"NI!" Orochimaru, Itachi, and Kisame shouted.

"ALL RIGHT WE'LL FIND YOUR STUPID SHRUBBERY!" Sasuke yelled at them getting annoyed for no apparent reason. Everyone had an O.o expression for a minute.

"Yay!" Orochimaru, Itachi, and Kisame said happily as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke "rode" off to go find one. Soon they came upon a small town.

"HEY LADY WHERE CAN WE FIND A SHRUBBERY!" Naruto yelled to a random person.

"A Shrubbery?" the old lady gasped.

"Tell us or we shall say……….Nu!" Naruto shouted.

"Um…… it's Ni Naruto……" Sakura told him.

"NU!"

"No…..NI!"

"NU!"

"NIIIIII!"

"NI!"

"Good." Sakura said patting him on the back. Naruto happily jumped up and down.

"Soo Tell us where the shrubbery shop is or we shall say NI!" Naruto said and the old lady flinched at the word ni.

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU JUST STOP SAYING THAT WORD! It's over there." The old lady shouted pointing to a small shop down the road.

"Hiya!" Naruto happily said to a girl at the shop.

"H-hi." The girl said shyly. "M-may I h-help you?"

"Ya. We're looking for some shrubbery. Would you know where to get some?" Naruto asked smiling happily.

"I h-have s-s-some h-here i-if you w-would l-like to l-look a-at them." The girl said pressing her fingers together and not looking right at Naruto.

"OKIE!" Naruto shouted and the shy girl showed them the shrubbery. "We'll take that one please!" he said pointing to a nice shrubbery.

"O-ok t-that w-will be 5 coconuts please." She said and Sakura handed her 5 coconuts. (the currency is coconuts by the way P) "T-thank Y-you." She said as they waved goodbye and went to go give the shrubbery to the Knights who say Ni.

"WE RETURN!" Naruto shouted and handed the shrubbery to Orochimaru.

"YAY OUR SHRUBBERY!" they all yelled happily and they started to poke at it. "YOU MAY GO NOW AND PASS!" they yelled and they went back to poking at the shrubbery.

"YAY!" Naruto shouted and the three "rode" on, only to be stopped by a rabbit, a three headed knight, and a coconut that was accidentally set on fire.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Me: Yay!

Itachi: WHOOSH!

Iloveinuyaha44: ITACHI HYPER! MUHAHAHAHA! IT WORKED!

Sasuke: YAY!

Me: Soo while the people are hyper and scary please review!

Itachi and Sasuke: YA REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. The Holy Hand Grenade and the bunny

Me: I'm back again! Yay! And thank you Falcon226 and Iloveinuyasha44 for being my only reviewers!

Falcon226: HUG ITACHI!

Iloveinuyasha44: YAY! –Both hug Itachi/me-

Me: -.-+ you have 3 seconds to let go. 1……….2…………..

Iloveinuyasha44 and Falcon226: -let's go- .

Me: Anyways…….

Itachi: ……………..

Iloveinuyasha44: Itachi's hyper pill ran out! QUICK GET ANOTHER ONE!

Itachi: -is trying to sneak away-

Falcon226: Here's one! –holds out pill to Iloveinuyasha44-

Iloveinuyasha44: -holding onto Itachi- OKIE THANKS! –Stuffs pill into mouth-

Me: anyways……

Sasuke: -still is scarily hyper…. - . ON with THE story!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Holy hand grenade

Naruto and his friends were out wandering around randomly.

"Hey what's that over there?" Sakura asked pointing to a cave through some trees.

"Dunno…" Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Let's go check it out!" Naruto shouted and ran off towards the cave while his friends followed him.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered. 'Baka noisy Naruto.' He thought watching the blonde boy running ahead.

10 minutes later when they reach the cave

"Wow…..cave….." Naruto muttered hiding behind a rock looking at the cave. "Let's go explore it!"

"You might find that hard to do right now." Itachi said suddenly appearing out of no where.

"Where'd you come from?" Naruto asked surprised.

"If you read the script and the lines above you may know." Itachi answered hitting Naruto on the head.

"Oh……..heheheh…." Naruto muttered pulling out a script and reading it.

"Moving on……The cave is guarded by none other then Haku's rabbit you almost killed on that mission to the wave country. He (the rabbit in case you can't figure that out) is known by the name of the killer bunny!" Itachi continued as scary music played in the back ground. "LOOK THERE HE IS!" A small white rabbit comes out of the cave.

"…………..but its just a little rabbit.." A random not really known ninja said rolling there eyes.

"It's a killer rabbit I tell you!" Itachi replied. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Then Itachi decided to disappear and watch from a tree.

"This will be easy!" And three ninja's go to kill the bunny.

The bunny suddenly jumps at them killing all three.

"So….how many did we lose?" Naruto asked counting. "1….2….3…..so that's five."

"Three sir." Another random ninja corrected.

"Three. Ok……..umm….must think of another way to get ride of bunny so we can explore…" Naruto starts to try and think.

"Do we have kunai's?" Sakura asked. "Wait………some one took all our Kunai's!"

"Pssst, its part of the script." Itachi whispered to them.

"Oh….ok…….We have the Holy Hand Grenade!" Sakura said after a minute.

"Oh ya… the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch. Brother Maynard carries that sacred relic with him. BROTHER MAYNARD BRING OUT THE HOLY HAND GRENADE!"

A box is taken out and monks start to sing in Latin. (well….I think its Latin…)

"So…….how does this work?" Naruto asked sweat dropping.

"Dunno. CONSULT THE BOOK OF ARMAMENTS!" Sakura shouted.

"Armaments, Chapter Two, Verses Nine to Twenty-One." Brother Maynard told a random brother with the book.

"'And Saint Attila raised the hand grenade up on high,  
saying, 'Oh, Lord, bless this thy hand grenade that with it thou  
mayest blow thy enemies to tiny bits, in thy mercy.' And the Lord  
did grin, and people did feast upon the lambs, and sloths, and  
carp, and anchovies, and orangutans, and breakfast cereals, and  
fruit bats, and large –'" the brother said but was interrupted.

"Skip a bit, brother." Brother Maynard said.

"'And the Lord spake, saying, 'First shalt thou take out  
the Holy Pin. Then, shalt thou count to three, no more, no less.  
Three shalt be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the  
counting shalt be three. Four shalt thou not count, nor either  
count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is  
right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be  
reached, then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards  
thou foe, who being naughty in my sight, shall snuff it.'" Brother finished.

"Amen." Everyone coursed out of respect.

"OKIE DOKI! ONE……TWO…….FIVE!" Naruto shouted after taking the holy hand grenade.

"Three sir…" the random ninja corrected.

"THREE!" Naruto shouted and threw the holy hand grenade at the bunny. The hand grenade exploded and the bunny was gone.

"Yay! Now we can go explore!" Naruto shouted happily and they entered the cave.

As they explored the cave they were chased by a many eyed monster that suddenly disappeared when the artist had some attack and died. Then they found an exit and continued exploring surrounding areas till they had to go home.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Me: Phweee….. hope you enjoyed the oddness of the story. .

Sasuke: . -still is happy-

Itachi: -also is partly hyper from the pill stuffed in his mouth- .

Iloveinuyasha44: Yay the pill worked!

Falcon226: Horray!

Everyone: Review please peoples!


	4. Random Conversation with friends

A conversation that me and my friends had. - note: there are some things in here that come from a seqeal to a story that has not been finished.. looks at Iloveinuyasha44 anyways...

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Digitalcat17: BOO!

Iloveinuyasha44: OMG! HAPPY SONG! -.-'

Digitalcat17: O RUN AWAY!- little stick figure runs away with dust cloud behind him-

Iloveinuyasha44: lol shudders happy and love crap…-shudders-

Digitalcat17: people…..-shudder -(is talking about people over weeks ago and some others)

Iloveinuyasha44: lol…….elf….odd much….. (note- we were watching The Polar Express)

Digitalcat17: Maybe Even? Wheee! Shrubbery! Yay!...anyways……

Itachi:………-glares-

Digitalcat17:…………Itachi……forgot his hyper pills again.

Iloveinuyasha44: Itachi is captain of the 7th grade basketball team! And didn't kill the people! Yay!

Itachi:…sure why not?

Digitalcat17: lol….-pokes Itachi-

Itachi:………-twitch, twitch-

Iloveinuyasha44: lol

Itachi: -dribbles basket ball-

Digitalcat17: O.o Since when were you a basketball player? o.O

Itachi: Since I fell into a coma, became a 7th grader, and joined the team. Duh!

Digitalcat17: . Sorrrrry for asking! .

Itachi: .V

Digitalcat17: -twitch and hits Itachi on the head-

Itachi: twitch Don't make me kill you…..with a basketball!

Digitalcat17: Don't make me puncher the basketball! -holds shiny pointy kunai-

Itachi: -Grabs Kisame's sword thing-

Kisame: -twitch-

Digitalcat17: -Advances with Kunai-

Itachi: -creates new jutsu that makes a barrier-

Digitalcat17: -pokes barrier then counters in somehow, then advances again on the basket ball-

Itachi: RUN AWAY!-grabs Sasuke-

Digitalcat17: -Runs after them with kunai-

Other people: O.o"

Sasuke: LET ME GO!

Sakura: NO! SASUKE-KUN! -tackles Itachi and grabs Sasuke-

Digitalcat17: -mutters- Crazy people…..

Ino: SAKURA LET GO OF SASUKE! -tackles Sakura-

Sakura: INO-PIG!

Digitalcat17: -hits crazy people over head-

Crazy people, -Ino & Sakura: knocked out x.x-

Digitalcat17: Ah……Peace and quiet……

Iloveinuyasha44: lol . .

Kakashi: pop Yo! looks at people um…..did I miss something?

Digtialcat17: What's with you and your popping? And noooo you didn't miss aaannnnyyythiiiinngg.

Kakashi: Sarcasm….starts reading Icha Icha Paradise and mutters about annoying people

Digitalcat17: DON'T READ ICHA ICHA PARIDISE IN FRONT OF CHILDREN! gestures to children, then steals book from Kakashi and stows it away in random bag on back

Jiraya: pop Here's another copy!

Kakashi: YAY! .

Digitalcat17: JIRAIYA! -hits him on head and steals kakashi's second copy-

Jiraiya: -knocked out x.x-

Kakashi: -.-" Why? Must….rent….movie!

Digitalcat17: -twitch- odd people……

Kakashi: -pops to movie rental place-

Naruto: RAMEN!

Sasuke: Loser….

Hinata: -blushes-

Digitalcat17: ……Odd…..ones……

Marissa: You're all really weird!  3

Everyone:. "

Naruto: -happily eating ramen-

Sasuke: Hn……..-glares at stuff-

Itachi:…..-also glares-

Hinata: -blushes- Naruto-kun -blushes-

Naruto: Hmm? .?

Sakura: NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!

Digitalcat17: Damn….she woke up already……

Sakura: can SOMEONE make NARUTO get glasses so he can see the OBVIOUS?

Kakashi:-pop- good luck with that!

Naruto: What did I do? ..?

Digitalcat17: Nothing…nothing at alllll.

Sakura: YOU BAKA NARUTO! HINATA- Kakashi covers her mouth-

Inner Sakura: DAMN THAT KAKASHI!

Everyone else: -sweatdrop-

Itachi:…….anyways…..

Lee: YOUTH!

Gai: YOUTH! HORRAY YOUTH!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Everyone else: SHUT-UP!

Gaara: -appears -Hn. Must….kill…..everyone….

Shikamaru: -yawn- People are troublesome….

Digitalcat17: Gaara…….calm down…….I'll give you a basket ball if you calm down.

Itachi: …..HEY……MY BASKET BALL! WHEN DID YOU GET IT?

Digitalcat17: Just now! .

Gaara: I punch people in the face…..

Everyone:- "

Gaara: what?

Everyone: Nothing…….

Gaara: -.-"

Sakura & Ino: SASUKE-KUN!

Sasuke: STAY AWAY!

Lee: Sakura! Leave Sasuke! Be mine!

Sakura: Never!

Digitalcat17: so……anyways……….. ICE CREAM!

Hiei: -pops up- Sweet snow?

Digitalcat17: Um……I think your in the wrong place but yes….sweet snow….-hands bowl of ice cream to him-

Hiei: ……..hn……-pops away with bowl of ice cream-

People: Ok……..

Kakashi: Can I get my book back? Having……panic…..attacks….. -freaks out-

People: O.o

Digitalcat17: Nope! .

Kakashi: -pops to bookstore in a hidden place-

Digitalcat17: HEY GET BACK HERE YOU IDJIOT!

Other people: O.o o.O

Naruto: Anyways…..RAMEN! -dancing around and finds a coconut-

Hinata: -blush-

Naruto.?

Everyone: -.-"

Digitalcat17: He's sooooooo stupidly oblivious.

Naruto: WHAT? SAY THAT TO MY FACE! BELIEVE IT!

Everyone: -start singing -If you just believe! -from Believe from polar express-

Naruto: -.-"

Digitalcat17: Your sooooooo stupidly oblivious says to his face and Shelly…..you died…..again…..

Iloveinuyasha44: Me no die…-.-"

Naruto: -twitch twitch- Kage Bunshin no jutsu! -bunch of Narutos come and attack Jackie-

Digitalcat17: -twitch- Naruto….-hits the Naruto's on the head-

Naruto: -.-" oh well….-eats more Ramen-

Iloveinuyasha44: WHOOSH! DRUNK KAKASHI ROKS!

Kakashi: When did I get drunk?

Iloveinuyasha44: When didn't you get drunk? .

Kakashi:.?

Digitalcat17: You guys scare me….-.-"

Itachi: -nodes in agreement-

Sasuke: Can we play basket ball now? You people bother me….a lot..

Neji: Hn.

Itachi: Hn… ok.. I'll beat you at basket ball. Foolish little brother.

Digitalcat17: .6""

Sasuke: You wish..

Iloveinuyasha44: um…….. ""'

Naruto: RAMEN!

Hinata: -blushes-

Kakashi: -Laughs head off-

Naruto: -?

Kakashi & Iloveinuyasha44: -.-"

Digitalcat17: people are odd…..- "…. Anyways…….

Itachi & Sasuke: -Playing basket ball-

Iloveinuyasha44: --"Polar Express --" ooo Josh Groben!- sings with choir who is singing believe-

Digitalcat17: Wheee! -

Sakura: O.o Jackie's kinda hyper! O

Iloveinuyasha44: O O O.O

Kakashi: -"

Digitalcat17: Oooooo bookmark…… -bites bookmark-

People: O.o

Iloveinuyasha44: No bitey bookmark!

Digitalcat17: aww…….(………Oh well! -

Everyone: -"

Digitalcat17: What? ..?

Kakashi & Jiraiya: -reads Icha Icha paradise, giggles, and blushes-

Digitalcat17: -Twitch- JIRAIYA! KAKASHI! STOP READING ICHA ICHA PARIDISE! And jiraiya why are you reading it again? Didn't you write it? -.-"

Jiraiya: yes I did but it doesn't mean I don't enjoy re-reading it.

Digitalcat17: -twitch- gimme the book or don't read it! glares

Kakashi: NEVER! -hides-

Digitalcat17: -rolls eyes- Anyways……

Iloveinuyasha44: -unties shoes-

Digitalcat17: lol your shoes were tied together! lol

Everyone:- laughs-

Iloveinuyasha44: gum anyone? -holds up gum-

Digitalcat17: GUM! Gimme! -grabs at gum- me likey gum! Please!-

Everyone: -.-"

Kakashi: -hides under blanket, holds flashlight, and reads-

Digitalcat17: Yay gum! - -throws a candle at Kakashi- Gum!-

Iloveinuyasha44: lol!-

Kakashi: -on fire, glares-

Everyone:- "

Digitalcat17: What?... Your on fire!-

Kakashi: Am I?...Oh well…..

Digitalcat17:-

Everyone: -"

Itachi & Sasuke: -still playing Basket Ball-

Iloveinuyasha44: YOU GOT THAT FOM INVADER ZIM! INVADER ZIM ROCKS!

Kakashi: GO ZIM!

GIR: -pops out of nowhere- Hi!

Everyone: GIR!- Kakashi & Iloveinuyasha44 hug GIR-

Digitalcat17: Hi GIR! A special thanks to shelly for giving me gum! Now…..TO BUG ITACHI AND SASUKE! -runs off to bug them-

Sasuke & Itachi: LEAVE US ALONE BAKA! CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE PLAYING BASKET BALL?

Digitalcat17: Yup! Baka your self. I have come for the basket ball! -says that all spooky, and holds shiny pointy kunai- -

Sasuke: NO!

Iloveinuyasha44: I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT'S ON THE SCIENCE TEST IS! I'M SO SCREWED!

14 year old Kakashi: ME 2! AGGG! I BLAME ZABUZA!

14 year old Zabuza: -glares-

Digitalcat17: Wow…..everyone turned 14 years old……and I thought you just did the science test?...

Iloveinuyasha44: THEN I FAILED!

14 year old Kakashi & Zabuza: So did we……

14 year old Kakashi: I have the same schedule as her..-points to Iloveinuyasha44-

14 years old: except for 1st hour…same here. -V

11 year old Haku: I'm a 6th grader!-

Digitalcat17: O Haku! You're alive! Anyways I have science 6th hour!-

14 year old Kakashi, Zabuza, and Iloveinuyasha44: DAMN YOU!

11 year old Haku: I followed the purple light! -

Digitalcat17: lol -holds up peace sign at 14 year old Kakashi, Zabuza, and Iloveinuyasha44-

14 year old people: -glare-

Obito: Hi!

Digitalcat17: Hi Obito!

Rin: OBITO!

Kakashi: DUDE!

Rin: OBITO!

Obito: -blushes-

Digitalcat17: -sweatdrop- The Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke older generation….kinda…..

Falcon226: pop YAY! -hugs Itachi…..hard-

Itachi:…………………-.-+……..let go…….NOW!

Falcon226: NEVER! -hugs Itachi harder-

Itachi: -twitch-

Naruto: Anyways….. .

Falcon226: -leaves quickly-

Sakura: Ok then….

Digitalcat17: That was….odd….

Iloveinuyasha44: Oh……Look at the time! I must be off! -says in British Accent-

Everyone: -Also in British Accent- Oh yes! The time! We must be off too!

All the people: GOOD BYE AND GOOD DAY/NIGHT!

Naruto: Huh? ..? -everyone left except him-

Digitalcat17: Psssst! Get off stage….

Naruto: Oh….yea right! -disappears-

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

hope you enjoyed the randomness! oh and I do not own any characters in the story.


	5. Random Holiday thing

Digitalcat17: OK! Happy Holidays and Happy New Years everyone!

Dj-kat: Thank you for reviewing! And thank you for liking my story thingy.

Itachi: So anyways………………… . 

Digitalcat17: -poke's Itachi-

Itachi:……..-glare-

Iloveinuyasha44 & Sasuke: ON WITH THE STORY!

Digitalcat17: This is another conversation with my friend right now. So I'll try and make another none conversation soon.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Holiday

Naruto: HI EVERYONE!

Everyone: hi Naruto!

kakashi: -pop- did i miss something?

naruto & sakura: YOUR LATE!

kakashi: i got lost on the rode of life

everyone: -.-"

Digitalcat17: Oh no...You didn't miss anything... . 

ILI: ya! what she said! noooooothing :rolls eyes:

kakashi: ..?

Haku: -pops in with a rabbit- WHO TRIED TO BLOW UP MR. BUNNY?

zabuza: haku... u and ur bunnys

Haku: yes me and my bunnies.

Digitalcat17: anyways...It's almost NEW YEARS!

ILI: yes! Happy new year!

Naruto: -Poke's the bunny-

Haku: GET AWAY!

Naruto: O.o -backs aways from the rabbit-

zabuza: must...kill...kakashi!

kakashi:sigh:hits zabuza on the head: baka zabuza

Digitalcat17: Odd ones... .  
Itachi: -pokes a tree-

sasuake: why poke a tree?

Itachi: Because I feel like it Orokana Otouto. (I think that means foolish little brother…..)

sasuke:twitch twitch:

Digitalcat17: Oooo looky a camera!

ILI: WHERE!

Digitalcat17: Here! -holds up camera-

ILI: oooo!

Sakura: Ok... well it's New Years Eve. YAY!

ino: i'm going to kiss sasuke at midnight

Sasuke: No your not.

sakura: right! cause i'm going to kiss sasuke at midnight!

Sasuke:...-twitch-

sakura and ino: SASUKE-KUN:glom:

Sasuke: -twitch-  
Itachi: My you are very popular arn't you Otouto?

Sasuke:sigh:

Kakashi: -is still reading book-

ILI:slaps kakashi: NO READING THAT BOOK:

kaksahi:smiles pervertly:

ILI:sigh:stitchs glove:

Digitalcat17: Odd ones...

ILI:still stiches glove:

Sakura: Anyway...PICTURE TIME! LAST PICTURE OF THE YEAR!

ILI: o.O i'll do it:puts glove down:

Digitalcat17: Wheee! Camera's!

Naruto:gets poked by needle: ouch!

Hinata: N-naruto...p-please b-be c-careful.

Naruto: ok:Smiles:

hinata:blushs:

naruto: ..?

everyone:sigh: baka naruto

Digitalcat17: He not good at noticing things is he?

ILI: nopey

Sakura: PICTURES!

everyone but sasuke, itachi, neji and gaara: ya!

Ino: how are we gonna do pictures then?

ILI: by teams and... :evil grin: couple

Ino and Sakura: I'M WITH SASUKE!

ILI: sakura is with sasuke and ino is with shikamaru

Sakura: YAY!

Sasuke:sigh:

Shikamaru: how troublesome

Ino:sigh:

Sakura: Naruto and Hinata!

ILI: yup!

ILI: digitalcat17 and itachi!

Digitalcat17: Hey! Then you and Kakashi!

ILI:swetdrop: fine

Digitalcat17: -sticks out tounge-

ILI: um... haku and temari?

Digitalcat17: Ok Haku and Temari!

temari: isn't haku a girl?

haku: NO! I'M A BOY!

temari: O

haku:swetdropp:

ILI: gaara and who?

gaara: no one

ILI: thats not cool! you have 2 b with someone!

haku: my twin sister!

everyone: YOU HAVE A TWIN SISTER?

haku: um... ya? didn't you know that?

everyone:passes out:

haku: what i do?

Digitalcat17: They should know this cause of You! -points to ILI-

ILI: well of course I knew that .V

Digtialcat17: -" Sooo...where is she?

haku: um... diditalworld! oh ya...

rika: i'm here!

gaara:sigh: red head... ok fine

Digitalcat17: Yay! Ok...Tsunade and Jiraya?

ILI: yup!

ILI: neji and tenten?

Digitalcat17: Yups.. anyone we missed?

ILI: lee, gai, zabuza, kiba, shino, kankuro, arko... wow boys outweigh girls :swetdrop:

Digitalcat17: Hmm...oh well...

ILI: -cough zabuza and anko cough-

zabuza and anko: WHAT!

ILI: up shut

Digitalcat17: OKIE THEN PICTURE TIME!

ILI: yay! which squad 1st?

Digitalcat17: Dunno ...team 7!

ILI: okie!

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and sasuke: -walks over to camera stagey place-

ILI: okie! smile! that means you 2 sasuke!

Sasuke: Hn...

:camara cliks:

-Time goes on and team pictures are taken-

ILI: ok theny! before :evil girn: couples sasuke and itachi must take a picture!

Digitalcat17: -sweatdrops at ILI for being odd-  
Sasuke & Itachi: -takes quick picture-

ILI: okie then! now naruto and hinata!

Naruto & Hinata: -walks to stagey place for picture, Hinata is blushing-

Naruto: hey why am i with hinata?

Digitalcat17: Because you two make a nice couple. Duh.

ILI:" how dumb are you!

naruto: preety dumb

everyone: ..?

naruto: ug... i mean... lets take the picture!

lol

-Camera clicks again-

Hinata: -blush-

ILI: okei then! sasuke and sakura!

Sakura: YAY!

sasuke: hn...

Digitalcat17: Smile!

sakura: -big smile-

sasuke: -smirks-

-camera clicks-

ILI: yay! ok then... gaara and rika!

Gaara: hn...-glares-

rika: whatever

ILI: smile!

Digitalcat17: Smile people Smile!

ILI: -evil voice- that means u gaara!

gaara: hn...

-camera clicks-

gaara: -runs away as fast a possible-

Digitalcat17: Ok...anyways...

ILI:smiles but swetdropps: neji and tenten!

Neji & Tenten: walks to stagey place-

tenten: -blushs slightly:

neji: hn...

ILI: whats with u ppl and 'hn'?

People: -shrug-  
Digitalcat17: SMILE!

-camara clicks-

Digitalcat17: umm...You next shelly! and Kakashi!

ILI: wha! ooo look at that :points to thingy:walkes away then run:

Digitalcat17: -chases ILI around then drages her to stagey-

kakashi: ":shurgs and reads book:

ILI: lookey there! dishes! must clean! hehehe!

Digitalcat17: SHELLY STAY! kakashi, put book away and make her stay.

shikamaru: how troublesome...

ILI: yes troublesome indeed

Digitalcat17: SMILE!

kakashi and ILI: where! -looks for smile-

kakashi and ILI: i don't see it!

Digitalcat17: -throws heavy dictanary at them- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

kakashi and ILI: -swrils in eyes-

look at the birdies! hehehe funny

Digitalcat17: Now...Smile. Or I throw another dictanary at you!

kakashi and ILI: -smiles and swetdropps- -thinks: my god shes nuts!"

Digitalcat17: -twitch-  
-camera clicks-

kakashi and ILI: -goes to where ever gaara went fastly-

Digitalcat17: Hey! you don't want to clicky the camera anymore?

ILI: -comes back- ok! me still do camara

Digitalcat17: sweatdrops

ILI: -smiles- now itachi and jackie!

Digitalcat17: Um...Jackie? Who's that? -looks for place to hide.-

ILI: ug... thats u

Digitalcat17:oh...-picks up candle- Candles are cool...

kakashi: -comes back- you tossed a candle on me :swetdropps:

Digitalcat17: Yup! -is slowly backing away-

ILI: JACKIE! MUST TAKEY PICTURE!

Digitalcat17: Eep! O.o

kakashi: YES! I ALSO THINK THAT!

itachi: grrr... people

Digitalcat17:...-lights candle-

kakashi: RUN AWAY!

ILI: you're scared of a candle?

kakashi: yes i am

Digitalcat17: Go candle Go!

zabuza: thats pittyful

kakashi: noooooooooo!

everyone:swetdropp:

-candle blows out-

kakashi: yay!

Digitalcat17: nooo the candle...

ILI: now picture!

ILI: jackie...

Digitalcat17:...um...yes...?

ILI: now!

kakashi: ya!

both: -glars at jackie-

Digitalcat17: Eeep!

both: -sigh-

Digitalcat17:...-mutters- evil people...

ILI: JUST DO IT!

ILI and kakashi: yes we r

Digitalcat17: -slowly walks to stagey place-

itachi: -follows-

ILI: finally! yay!

Digitalcat17: I wanna poke it! -pokes Itachi-

Itachi: -twitch-

Kakashi: Smile

ILI: yes! -cough for once cough-

Digitalcat17: -sweatdrops-  
Itachi: -glares-

-camara clicks-

ILI: you see! this is why they make a good couple!

Kakashi: -nodds-

Digitalcat17: You want to die?

ILI: i do

everyone: ..?

ILI: i mean... no!

People: -sweatdrop-

ILI: now haku and temari!

Haku & Temari: -walks to stagey place-

:cliky camara:

Digitalcat17: Next!

ILI: zabuza and anko!

-camera clicks-

zaubza: -mumbles to self- grr can't believe i did that

Digitalcat17: Nexty!

ILI: is there anyone else? besides a group one?

Digitalcat17: Tsunade and Jiraiya!

ILI: right! knew that!

Digitalcat17: suuurue ya did...

Jiraiya: -fools with grils-

Tsunade: -twitch twitch-

Digitalcat17: don't they make a wonderful couple? -

ILI: yuppy

Tsunade: -glares-

Jiraiya: all the girls in konaha are so hot these days

kakashi: yup

tsunade and ILI: -glars-

Digitalcat17: Don't those pairs make good couples?

Sakura: ya... -giggles-

Saskue: hn... damn pervs

Tsunade: -glares-  
Digitalcat17 & Sakura: Eeep! -hides behind people-

ILI: must...kill...jiraiya...and...kakashi!

Digitalcat17: PICTURES!

ILI: right!

ILI: i'll kill them later :smiles:

Digitalcat17: Right!

-camera clickys-

Jiraiya: man all the girls here are SO hot!

girls: EEP!

Other people: -sweatdrop-

girls: -twitch twitch-

Digitalcat17: GROUP PICTURE!

ILI: yay! -sets up camara-

Digitalcat17: Smile people! -puts bunny ears on shelly-

-camara clicks-

ILI: -looks at picture- HEY!

Digitalcat17: What? . 

ILI: -twitch twitch-

Everyone: -"

haku: bunny ears! BUNNY!

rika: haku, your such a loser

Digitalcat17: now what?

haku: -twitch twitch-

ILI: LETS DRESS NARUTO UP IN A DRADIL COUSTME AND SPIN HIM AROUND!

Everyone but naruto: YA!

Digitalcat17:lol

Sakura: lets play a game!

Naruto: ya! ya! ya! thats better then spinning! but what game sakura?

Sakura: um...-thinking -

Everyone: -thinks-

Sakura:um...-still thinking-

Eveyone: -does same-

Sakura: dunno what game do you wanna play shelly?

ILI: why me?

ILI: what about you jackie?

Digitalcat17: umm...dunno  
Sakura: INO-PIG! what game do you wanna play?

Ino: donno fore-head girl... I GOT IT:evil grin: truth or dare!

Digitalcat17: Eepp! RUN AWAY!

Sakura: Great Idea!

ILI: ya!

-few minutes later when everyone is sitting down in circle-

Shikamaru: how troublesome...

Shino: ...!

Digitalcat17: mhmmm...very troublesome...

Ino: who wants to go first!

Sakura: MEEEE!

Ino: ok! turth or dare forehead girl?

Sakura: Dare!

Ino: okie! i dare you to kiss naruto!

Sakura: O.o...what?

Ino: you have to do it forehead girl!

Sakura: Fine...-mutters under breath-

Ino: excellent!

Sakura: -gives naruto quick kiss on check then hurries back to seat- Ok...Naruto truth or dare.

Naruto: um... truth

Sakura: WHAT? A TRUTH?

Naruto: what? is that so weird?

Sakura: From you...yes

Naruto: -shruggs-

Sakura: Anywas...ok...do you like Hinata?

Naruto: ug... -blushes and mumbles something-

Sakura: Can't hear you

Naruto: i said 'yes i do'

Sakura: -smiles- Ok then!  
Hinata: -blushes-

Naruto: ok sasuke-teme! truth or dare?

Sasuke:...hn...dare...-glares-

Naruto:evil glare: kiss sakura!

Sasuke:-twitch, leans over and kisses her, since she sitting near him-

Naruto: ha ha!

Sasuke: Shut up. Hinata. Truth or dare.

Hinata: um... t-truth

Sasuke: You like naruto right?

Hinata: y-ya -blushes-

Naruto: ..?

Sakura: OH MY GOD! ARE YOU HARD OF HEARING NARUTO!

naruto: um...no...anyways...

Hinata: um... h-how about y-you i-itachi. t-truth or d-dare?

Itachi:...dare?...-not very happy at playing the game-

Hinata: o-ok. i-i dare y-you to h-hug sasuke and m-make up

Itachi:...? ok... -after that...-

ILI: lol!

Itachi: kakashi. truth or dare

lol

Kakashi: dare, no truth! ya truth

Sakura: Why you people only pick truths?

kakashi: um... should i pick dare then?

people: -shrug-

kakashi: -sigh- ok then dare

Itaachi:I dare you to not read that stupid book for a whole day.

kakashi! AGG! -passes out-

naruto: you dhould have dared him to take off his mask, that might not kill him

Itachi: -shrugs-

should

naruto: -pokes kakashi- i think he dies. cool!

Kakashi: -wakes up-  
digitalcat17: candle!

kakashi: -dies again-

naruto: cool!

Sakura: MOVING ON!

kakashi: -wakes up- ok... um... shikamaru. truth or dare

Shikamaru: -sighs- truth

kakashi: ok do you like ino?

Shikamaru: -sighs again and mutters- yes...

ino: shika!

Shikamaru??

ino: smiles

ILI: moving on plz!

Shikamaru: -sighs- Shelly truth or dare?

ILI: um... truth

Shikamaru: Do you like 'im? -points to kakashi-

ILI: -cough says something in the cough cough-

ILI: so... anyone have something that needs stitching?

Digitalcat17: What did you say? no changing subject.

ILI: -slowly- does...anyone...have...something...that...needs...stitching?

Shikamaru: That's not the question that I asked about... answer it...

_ILI: -writes 'yes' on a piece of paper and passes to shikamaru- say it out loud and i'll make your life a living hell_

_Shikamaru: ok then..._

_ILI: ok... shino! truth or dare?_

shino:... -holds up sign that says truth-

ILI: ok... can you talk at all?

Shino:...-scribbles on paper then holds it up, it reads, yes yes i can.-

everyone:swetdropp:

ILI:ok...

Shino: ...-holds up another sign, neji truth or dare?-

neji: dare

Shino:...-scribbles on sign, I dare you to dump this bucket Pink of paint on Shelly-

ILI: -mumbles: evil bug boy!-

Neji: -takes a bucket of pink paint and dumps it on Shelly's head-

ILI: great! and i JUST showered :swetdropp:

People: -smile and sweatdrop-

Neji: zabuza, truth or dare?

Zabuza: ...dare...

Neji: ok I dare you not to try and kill kakashi for 1 week

Zabuza:...-twitch twitch twitch-...fine...Haku Truth or dare

Neji: -smirks-

Haku: truth

Zabuza: Why the HECK do you like rabbit's so much?

Haku: well, they are nice and soft and they are cute. they make good coumpty

Zabuza:...

Haku: what?

Digitalcat17: Yes! very soft! and hugable!

Haku: ya! that too!

Haku: ok... anko, truth or dare?

Anko: dare

Haku: okie, I dare you to... um... wow... ok I dare you to travle with Zabuza for 2 months!

Anko:...what? -glares-...fine...Temari truth or dare.

Temari: dare

Anko: I dare you to run around in circles singing a song.

Temari: what song?

Anko:um...Believe

Temari: ok -gets up and starts spinning- chuldern, sleeping. snow is soflty. dreams are calling, like bells in the sistance. we where dreamers not so long ago. but one by one, we all had to grow up. wher it seems the magic slipped away...we find it all again on christmas day. believe in what your heart is ssaying, hear the melody that's playing. there's no time to waste, there so much to celevrate. believe in what you fell insied and give your dreams the wings to fly. you have everything you need if you just believe. trains move quickly to their journey's end. desinations... are where they begin again. ships go saling, far across the see. trusting starlight, to get where they need to be. when it seems that we have lost our way... we find ourselves on christmas day. believe in what your heart is saying, here the melody that's playing there's -pass out with spriles in eyes-

Naruto: ok...that was...odd...

Gaara: -twitches from the happiness-

Temari: -shakes head- whoo! that was not plesent! ok well, gaara! truth or dare?

Gaara:...dare...

Temari: ok:claps hands togeather: you must act happy for one whole day

Gaara:.WHAT!

Teamri: you heard me gaara!

Gaara:...hn...-glare-...Jiraiya truth or dare

Jiraiya: truth!

Gaara: like or not. -points to tsunade who is poking a rock-

Jiraiya: ..?

Gaara: Baka...

Jiraiya: -rubs back of head- hehe i'm lost! hehe!

Gaara: -twitch- L-i-k-e-o-r-h-a-t-e...-points to Tsunade who still is poking a rock-

Jiraiya: oh! -mumbles: why is she poking a rock?- -whispers to gaara: like-

People: -lean in to try and hear-

Jiraiya: hehe!

Sakura: anyways...

Jiraiya: kankuro! truth ot dare?

Kankuro: Dare

Jiraiya: okie! no playing with puppets for 1 week!

Kankuro: WHAT? BUT THEY HELP ME FIGHT!

Jiraiya: i never said you couldn't use them in battle, just not out of battle

Kankuro: oh...ok...

Jiyiya:laughs:

Kankuro: Rika truth or dare

Rika: truth... i guess

Kankuro: What's a digimon?

Rika: -sigh- a digimon is a digital creature from another world that are parterned with human tamers. through the emotions of the tamer depends on how strong or weak the digimon is. right renamon?

renamon: correct rika

Kankuro: oh...ok

Rika: tenten, truth or dare?

Tenten: dare

Rika: i dare you to NOT talk about neji for the day

Tenten: er..-blush- ok...

Neji: ..?

Sakura: baka...

Gai and Lee: YOUTHFUL NEJI! YOU ARE A GENIUS! WHY CAN YOU NOT SEE!

Neji: huh? ..?  
Tenten: ok...lee truth or dare?

Lee: YOUTHFUL TENTEN! I SHALL PICK DARE! GIVE ME ALL THAT YOUR YOUTHFUL SELF HAS!

Tenten: um...ok...I dare you to not shout for 3 days

Lee: NOOO! GAI-SENSEI! WHAT SHALL I DO!

Gai: BE BRAVE YOTHFUL LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: -in a normal voice- I expet your dare youthful tenten!

Tenten: ok then

lee: gai-sensei! truth or dare?

Gai: WHY DARE YOUTHFUL LEE!

Lee: I also dare you not to shout for 3 days!

Gai: Ok we'll do it together Youthful Lee!

Lee: yes Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Youthful Tsunade! Truth or dare?

Naruto: YOUTHFUL! HAHAHAHA! THAT'S GOOD GAI-SENSEI!

Sakura: shhhh!

Tsunade: Truth and Naruto, I want to see you in my office later

Naruto: -gulp-

Gai: Youthful Tsunade! Why Were you poking the youthful rock?

Tsunade: poking at stuff is fun

Digitalcat17: Mhmmm...-pokes shelly-

ILI: -pokes jackie-

Digtialcat17: -pokes shelly back-

Tsunade: Ino, truth or dare?

ILI: -pokes jackie back-

Ino: dare!

-shelly and jackie poke each other for a while-

Tsunade: ok I dare you to give up on sasuke and go with shikamaru, or at least give him a chance

Ino: um...ok...

Shikamaru: wha? i wasn't listing, too troublesome

Sakura: oh nothing...

Shikamru: how troublesome... -looks at clouds-

Sakura: -sweatdrops-

ILI: -looks up- clouds are nice

Shikamaru: Mhmmmm...  
Digitalcat17: -sighs, and happily pokes candle-

Kakakshi: NOT THE CANDLE!

Digitalcat17: -still happily poking the candle, and not paying attention-

ILI: your a Jounin and your afarid of a...candle?

kakashi: er... . 

ILI: it's not even lit!

Kakashi: er...heheheh -sweatdrops-

ILI: -sigh- maybe you can't see so good with one eye covered, eh?

Kakashi: um...maybe... .  
Sakura: Soo...I guess we got through everyone then right?

ILI: i think so... who's all here anyway?

Digitalcat17: people! -is still happy-

ILI: ug... :swetdrop:

Digitalcat17: )

Gaara: ick! Happiness -shudders-

Digtialcat17: Yes happiness!

Gaara: oh god

Digitalcat17: At least for now!

Gaara: temari? can we go? the happiness is making me sick

temari: no! deal with it!

Gaara: -sigh- fine!

Digitalcat17: )

Gaara: -screams then passes out-

ILI: odd much

People: O.o

Kakashi: CANDLE! -lookes around frantically-

ILI: oh god

Digitalcat17: I'm happy! -pokes candle-

Gaara and Kakashi: EEP!

ILI, Rika, Kankuro, Temari, and Rika: -sigh-

Digitalcat17: ..?

ILI: you two have issues

kakashi: no duh!

ILI: ..?

kakashi: -peace sign-

Digitalcat17 : -sweatdrop-

zabuza: -fights the urge to kill kakashi-

Neji: -smirk-

Rika: WHY DID I GET STUCK WITH THIS SENSEI!

Haku: zabuza is nice!

Rika: like hell!

Haku: -sigh-

People: -smile and sweatdrop-  
Digtialcat17: Soo...now what? now that the ick game is over? -is happily sill poking candle-

ILI: i'm telling ya, spin Naruto around

Naruto: ug... no

Everyone else: YA!

Digitalcat17: Better then truth or dare! OK!

ILI: i guess... -grabbs Naruto and puts him in a dradle costume-

Naruto: agg! i'm a dradle!

sasuke: no duh loser

Digitalcat17: PICTURE! -camera that appears out of nowhere clicks a picture of naruto-

Kakashi: -takes the top of the coustme and spins it-

Naruto: AGGGGG!

People: YAY!

Digitalcat17: Now let's dress someone up as a tree!

ILI: how bout you?

ILI: you like trees

Digitalcat17: Um...No...how about...-points randomly to a person-

ILI: who that?

Digitalcat17: -looks at person is pointing to- um...hehehe...sasuke...

ILI: yay! -grabbs sasuke and puts him in a tree costume-

Sasuke: WTF?

Digitalcat17: PICTURE!

ILI: hehe!

Digitalcat17: Now let's dress someone up as a...-thinks-

ILI: -thinks- a book!

Digitalcat17: OK!

Kakashi: make-out paradise?

ILI: NO!

Kakashi: oh...

Digitalcat17: WHO?

ILI: Kakashi!-grabbs kakashi and buts him in book costume-

Digitalcat17: PICTURE!

Kakashi: what book am i?

Digitalcat17: Dunno... It has no title

ILI: -draws title on book cosutme-

Kakashi: Now what does it say?

ILI: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Kakashi: Oh..ok.

ILI: that was a good book

Digitalcat17: NOW DRESS SOMEONE UP AS A DOG!

ILI: um... HAKU! -grabbs haku and puts him in a dog costume-

Haku: I wanna a rabbit!

ILI: don't have a rabbit coustume sorry

Haku: darn...

Digitalcat17: PICTURE!

ILI: yay!

Digitalcat17: NOW...A CAT! -points to another random person-

ILI: SAKURA! -grabbs sakura and puts her in a cat costume-

Digitalcat17: PICTURE!

Sakura: cat :swetdropp:

Digitalcat17: now...let's dress...someone up as a ...bird!

ILI: HINATA:grabbs Hinata ans puts her in a bird costume:

-another picture taken-

Hinata: -blushes-

Digitalcat17: Let's dress him up as a candle! -points to another random person. Who was Itachi unforutuatly for him-

ILI: -grabbs itachi and puts him in a candle costume-

Digitalcat17: PICTURE!

Kakashi: -runs away-

ILI:sweatdropp:

Itachi: -twitch twitch-

Sasuke: ha ha!

Itachi: Shut up tree.

Saskue: make me candle!

Digitalcat17: CANDLE!

Kakashi: AGG!

ILI: you know jackie, it's your fault he has this fear of candles

Digitalcat17: heheheh! I like candles!

ILI: lol

Itachi: I'm going to kill both of you for putting me in this stupid costume...

ILI: chill man

Digitalcat17: He's a candle! hahahah!

ILI: that is preety funny

Digitalcat17: mhmm!  
Itachi: -advances on them with a kunai-

ILI: -smacks itachi on the head-

Digitalcat17: -pokes Itachi-  
Itachi: -twitch-

ILI: hehe

Digitalcat17: CANDLE! anyways... who you wanna dress up now?

ILI: gaara needs 2 be somethin'...

Gaara: No I don't.

ILI: yes u do

Digitalcat17: Raccoon!

ILI: ya! -grabbs gaara and puts him in a raccon costume-

Digitalcat17: -snaps picture-  
Gaara: -twitch-

ILI: lol

Digitalcat17: Let's dress you up as a...Hamster!

ILI: eep!

Digitalcat17: -grabs ILI and puts her in hamster costume-

ILI: -twichs- and you shall be a fruit! -grabs digitalcat17 and puts her in an orange coustum-

Kakashi: PUCTURE!

Digitalcat17: OH! I HAFTA PICTURETIZE SHELLY!

ILI: -TWITCH!-

Digitalcat17:muhahhaha camera!

ILI: -sigh-

Digitalcat17: So...HAPPY NEW YEARS!

ILI: YES! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everyone, dressed in different outfits: HAPPY NEW YEAR AND WELL SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!

Nartuo: I CAN'T GET UP!

people: -are walking off stage-

Naruto: NO COME BACK!

Naruto: NO COME BACK! T-T

Everyone: -Gone-  
-stage lights go out-

Naruto: AGG! T-T!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Digitalcat17: FYI. Some of the stuff comes from a sequel to a story that hasn't been finished yet. –looks at ILI-

ILI: I'm working on it!

Digitalcat17: I know!

Everyone: Happy New Years again!


End file.
